


A Merry Christmas

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: STB拍攝期間，Zach和Chris一起度過了聖誕節，再一次地。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本來應該是16年末的聖誕賀文，結果寫了以後忘記發，只好現在補上了XD

Zach將頭探進臥房，「Chris，起床了。」

 

「今天是平安夜，」仍然陷在棉被裡的Chris翻了個身，拉過枕頭蓋住自己的頭，咕噥，「再讓我睡一下。」

 

對於對方消極的反抗，Zach僅僅是挑了一下眉。他拉緊自己身上的睡袍，走進臥房，爬上那張特大號的雙人床，毫不留情地拉開對方身上的棉被。「不行，我剛剛給我們煮了些咖啡，你不會想要喝到冷咖啡的。」

 

雖然房裡開了暖氣，但是突然的冷意仍是讓Chris反射性地縮起身體。他放棄枕頭，轉而將自己的臉貼在Zach跪坐在床上的腿上，用對方的體溫替自己取暖，「有些同理心，Quinto，我們已經連續拍了好幾個月的戲了，任何一個這麼認真工作的人都應該可以在平安夜賴床。」

 

「那，」Zach伸手拉住Chris的手臂，強迫對方從床上坐起來，「只是你早晨的低血糖在說話。」他拍了拍Chris的臉，幫助對方清醒，「好了，去刷牙，我去替我們準備早餐。你的吐司要塗什麼果醬？」

 

「橘子。」被吵醒的Chris不情願地張開自己的眼，「我有沒有說過你很討厭？」

 

Zach在對方的唇上印下一個快速的吻，對方臉上新生的鬍渣扎著他的嘴唇，「今天還沒有。」

 

「你絕對是世界上最糟糕的男朋友，沒有人會在平安夜的早上把自己的男朋友從被窩裡挖起來。」Chris抱怨，但是仍乖乖地跟著他一起下床。

 

「等你喝完你的第一杯咖啡後你就會跟以前一樣愛我了。」Zach將手放進睡袍的口袋，在走出臥房前最後一次確定Chris走進了浴室，而不是回床上繼續睡，才走出臥房。

 

※

 

「它冷掉了。」Chris做了一個鬼臉，嫌惡地看著自己手中咬了一口的吐司。

 

「那是因為你賴床賴得太久了。」Zach伸手將對方攬進自己的懷中，給了對方一個深吻。「現在呢，好一點了嗎？」

 

Chris挑眉，今天的第一個笑容出現在他眼中，「我喜歡我的咖啡，」他舔了舔自己的唇，補充，「除了豆奶的那一部份。」

 

「承認吧，Pine，三倍濃縮的豆奶拿鐵是最好喝的咖啡。」Zach再次吻上對方，嚐到對方口中橘子果醬的味道。

 

「在咖啡裡加任何東西都是一種侮辱。」Chris在他們結束那個吻後評論。他拉過桌子上屬於自己的那一杯咖啡，在喝了一口後露出被徹底打擊到的表情，「它也冷掉了。」

 

那悲慘的模樣太過誇張，讓Zach忍不住笑出聲。那吸引了正在自怨自艾的Chris的注意力，他抬起頭，「為什麼我非得在聖誕節前夕吃冷掉的早餐？」他放下自己手中的咖啡，站了起來，「去換衣服，我們出去弄點真正的早餐。」

 

Zach止住笑聲，「你是認真的？」他不敢置信地問，「今天是平安夜，你打算上哪裡找早餐？星巴克嗎？」

 

Chris看起來充滿了鬥志，「這裡是該死的洛杉磯，我很確定我們能在這找到一些夠資格拿來當聖誕假期早餐的東西。」

 

「我不覺得桌上的食物有任何問題—」

 

「去換衣服，那是個命令。」Chris露出他在片場裡才會有的，屬於James T. Kirk艦長的表情，但是他眼中的笑意和眼角因為那個笑而浮起的細紋卻出賣了他。「除此之外，我很確定Noah和Skunk會很高興出去走一走。」

 

他朝狗兒們投去一個喜愛的表情，Zach很難說是Chris的笑容還是Chris的提議說服了他，他將手負到身後，感覺到嘴角無可奈何的笑容逐漸擴大成一個真正的笑，「是的，艦長。」

 

※

 

Zach將牽繩扣上Noah和Skunk的項圈，牽著狗兒們走出家門。

 

站在車子旁邊講電話的Chris朝他投來一個詢問的眼神，Zach點點頭，示意已經可以出門了。Chris露出一個微笑，在幾秒鐘後掛斷了電話。「上車吧。」

 

他把手機塞進外套口袋，打開後座的車門，示意。

 

「我們要去哪裡？」Zach在和對方一起讓狗兒們上車的時候問道。

 

「你等會就知道了。」Chris神秘地對他眨了眨眼，雙眼在冬季較淡的天空下蔚藍得驚人。

 

對方難得的興致讓Zach挑了一下眉，不再繼續詢問，而是乖乖地坐進副駕駛座。

 

他扣好安全帶，Chris哼著廣播裡的歌，將車子駛出私人車道。

 

車子很快就平穩地駛上大路，但事實證明，就算是聖誕假期，Zach還是對洛杉磯的交通太樂觀了。他們遇上了塞車，然後Zach發現自己對Chris的駕駛技術也太樂觀了。

 

有一句沒一句地跟著廣播哼歌的男人顯然一點也沒有被眼前的交通影響，他熟練地在車潮中穿梭，時不時做出只有電影裡才會沒人覺得危險的迴轉，然後Zach發現車子駛離了市區。

 

「你知道，你可以直接告訴我你打算回你父母家，然後我就可以負責開車了。」

 

他在他們轉上好萊塢高速公路*的時候開口，Chris趁看後照鏡的空檔瞅了他一眼，「你發現了。」

 

「我想這挺明顯的，考慮到我已經去過好幾次了。」

 

「好吧，好吧，你逮到我了。」Chris再次做了一個危險的超車，「但你必須承認，這是個好點子。」

 

「絕佳的點子。」Zach回想著Pine夫婦家溫暖的黃色色調的客廳，還有總是伴隨著的美味食物，同意。

 

※

 

「我有說過我很想念這裡嗎？」牽著Daisey的Chris停下腳步轉過身問他。

 

「我想想，」Zach裝模作樣地思考了一下，「有，就在你的第二盤歐姆蛋的時候。」

 

「去你的，Quinto。」Chris笑罵。Daisey扯了扯繩子，Chris再次邁開步伐，讓Pine家年紀最小的成員給所有人帶路。

 

Zach沒有反駁，而是跟上對方的腳步。這裡距離伯班克*只有十多分鐘的車程，但是感謝上帝，沒有人會想到來這裡找Chris和他。

 

而且現在是聖誕節，就算是狗仔，在聖誕節也是要休息的（還是他們不用？Zach其實不太確定）。

 

他熱愛他的工作，但是過多的閃光燈有時候讓他感到厭煩。Chris有次在訪談中開玩笑地表示如果他是個真正的演員，那代表他必須放棄他的生活。被狗仔毫無隱私地探查私生活時，Zach恨透了這個玩笑的真實性。

 

他抬起頭，看向遠方的山。這個角度其實看不到，但是他知道那個象徵了好萊塢的牌子就在距離他們不遠處的山上。

 

那幾個字母代表的不只只是地標，而是一個不可思議的世界。人們在這裡做著瘋狂的事，投入大量的金錢、時間與精力，將劇本上的東西變成現實。他愛那個在山丘上俯瞰著整個洛杉磯市的標誌所代表的，同時也恨透了它所帶來的。

 

將想像化為現實的感覺很好。他愛他的工作，但是他也同樣愛他的生活。當Zachary Quinto很好，甚至是走在路上有人因為想不起他的本名而喊他Sylar或Spock也很好，至少那證明他的表演很成功，但是他真的很討厭那些跟拍的狗仔和偷偷摸摸地用手機拍他照片的路人。

 

「神經掐。」Chris突然說。

 

Zach困惑地看著對方，「什麼？」

 

「你看起來像是要給誰神經掐。」Chris再次停下腳步，等Daisey嗅聞人行道旁的雜草，「想到什麼了？」

 

「狗仔。」

 

Chris的神情變得警戒起來，「我沒有看到—」

 

「我不是說現在，我是說平常。」

 

Chris再次放鬆下來，「那是我們生活的一部份。」

 

「他們難道沒有更重要的事情做嗎？我不明白拍我遛狗的照片究竟有什麼好看的，那真是太無聊了。」

 

「如果你真的不喜歡，你總是可以給他們一個中指。」Chris聳聳肩，「我就會這麼做。」

 

「但是你不能對地鐵上那些偷偷摸摸地拍你照片的人豎中指，對吧？我的經紀人會殺了我。」

 

「我住在洛杉磯，那代表我都自己開車。」Daisey決定自己檢驗完那叢雜草，繼續往前走，但這次換Skunk對街燈感興趣，所以Chris仍是站在原地。

 

「我住在紐約，老兄，不是個自己開車的理想城市。」

 

「是你自己決定要搬到紐約的。」Chris露出一個被逗樂的表情，在看見Skunk對街燈失去興趣後再次開始往前走。

 

Zach嘆了口氣，跟上對方，「我的意思是，我寧願他們直接上來問我。」

 

「像是我在澳洲準備高空彈跳那次一樣？」Chris伸出一隻手指點了點他的肩膀，做出一個不敢置信的表情，用刻意放低過的音量說道：「不好意思，請問你是Kirk艦長嗎？」他大笑起來，換回正常的說話音量，「老天，我真感謝那張照片最後沒有出現在報紙上，我看起來大概會比Sofia上完妝以後還要白。」

 

那誇張的模仿逗樂了Zach，「好吧，我猜你說的挺有道理的，但是能夠在街上牽著自己的男朋友而不上傍晚的報紙肯定很棒。」

 

一隻溫暖的手牽住他的手，Zach驚訝地看向走在他身邊的Chris，剛好看見Chris對他露出一個微笑，「誰說不行？今天是平安夜，除了我們，所有的人都還在家裡為晚餐作準備。」

 

Zach收攏自己的手，感覺到自己的手指與對方的扣在一起，覺得這肯定是上天送給自己的禮物。這一刻，這個正對著自己微笑的人，和不安分地拉扯著牽繩的Noah、Skunk，和Daisey。

 

好吧，他知道他們現在看起來很像專業的遛狗人，但此刻確實是他有過最美好的幾個聖誕節時刻之一。

 

「我愛你。」他脫口而出。

 

「我知道。」Chris露出一個略帶得意的笑容，他轉了轉眼珠子，牽著他的那隻手施力將他拉近自己。Zach下意識地拉緊手中的牽繩，在Chris吻上他時閉上自己的眼。在他們結束那個吻後，Chris再次露出一個微笑，因為剛剛的吻而濕潤的嘴唇刷過他的。

 

「你還沒說你愛我。」Zach看著自己在對方眼中的倒影，舔拭著對方的嘴唇，聲音有些沙啞。

 

笑意在Chris眼中蔓延，「還有我愛你。」他好氣又好笑地補充，像是不知道要拿他怎麼辦似的。

 

「我也是。」Zach再次吻上對方，「我愛你。」

 

※

 

「我們為什麼沒有在移動？」Chris把自己往下滑的身體撐起，讓自己再次靠在沙發的扶手上。

 

「我沒有辦法讓曲速引擎上線，長官！」Zach佔據著沙發另外一側的扶手，低頭看著手中的台詞，裝出驚慌的聲音。

 

「Scotty，我現在就要曲速！」

 

「我不行，長官！引擎艙……」Zach學著Simon演Montgomery Scott時的蘇格蘭口音，做出戲劇化的停頓，但是卻被自己誇張的聲音逗笑了，「它們……它們沒了……」他忍著笑唸完那句台詞。

 

Chris在毯子裡踹了他一腳，給了他一個讓他認真一點的瞪視，但是他眼裡也充滿了笑意，「安全人員，執行所有的緊急程序。啟動26號規章，代碼：一，Alpha，零。所有人員到警戒崗位。」*

 

「那28號規章呢？」Zach問。

 

「是28號規章嗎？」Chris的眼睛因為驚訝而瞪大。

 

Zach點點頭。

 

Chris揮了揮手，「那個也啟動。」

 

「是的，長官。」Zach用嚴肅的聲音回應，Chris卻突然大笑起來，他放下手中的劇本，「嘿，我可是很認真地在幫你記台詞。」

 

「我知道，只是—」Chris坐起來，爬到他的身上，讓自己隔著毯子壓著他，仍然笑得樂不可支，「這太蠢了，如果剛剛的對話洩露出去，我的演員生涯大概就完了。」

 

「我知道，」Zach假裝認真地點了點頭，「你剛剛大概說錯了—」

 

「如果你敢說我剛剛說錯了多少地方，我就用晚餐剩下的火雞丟你。」

 

Zach閉上嘴，看著對方離自己只有幾公分的臉，識相地搖了搖頭，示意自己一個字也不會說。

 

那逗樂了Chris，他再次笑起來，啄了啄他的唇。「你在裝無辜的時候很可愛，你知道嗎？」

 

Zach把手中的劇本放到沙發旁的矮桌上，微微撐起自己，好讓他能抱著Chris而不讓兩個人都掉下去，「你是艦長，聽你的命令是我的義務。」

 

「只是因為義務嗎？」Chris再次啄了啄他的唇。

 

「還有你惱羞成怒的模樣，你知道你害羞的時候脖子會紅嗎？我永遠也沒辦法抵抗那—」

 

Chris吻住他，Zach收緊自己放在對方背上的手，張開唇和對方交換著那個吻。

 

「我愛你，Zach，我很高興今年的聖誕節你決定留下來和我們一起過。」

 

「這代表之後的聖誕節你都願意和我一起過嗎？」Zach問，在Chris臉上浮現出困惑的神情時補充，「我在想，」他啄了啄Chris，「也許我們應該訂婚，那麼以後我就可以在街上光明正大地吻你了，就像今天一樣。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，「你是說—」

 

「我想要和你結婚，我知道你想過幾年再結婚，但是也許我們可以先訂婚。」Zach放柔聲音，「你願意嗎，Chris？」

 

「噢，老天，」Chris發出一聲近似哽咽的聲音，「我當然願意，Zach。」

 

「我很確定剛剛是我跟你求婚，而不是老天。」

 

Chris笑著捶了他一拳，「閉嘴。」

 

「是的，艦長。」Zach做出一本正經的模樣。

 

「別用Spock的表情叫我，這下我以後聽到你跟我說『是的，艦長』都會忍不住笑場的。」

 

「是的，艦長。」Zach重複，擺出自己最無辜的表情，就像是Skunk亂咬完衛生紙後那樣。

 

Chris翻了一個白眼，笑著再次吻上他。

 

※

 

聖誕假期結束以後，當Zach在拍攝那場他們在平安夜一起背的那段對話時，脫口而出的「艦長，我們還沒訂婚—」讓Chris笑到必須靠在艦長椅上，而他露在外面的肌膚全都紅了。

 

所有人都以為Chris只是被逗樂了，就像拍第一集時Zach的那句「還有，我的母親是地球人，這讓地球成為我唯一的家鄉。」讓所有人都笑個不停一樣。

 

John和Karl在他們因為Chris笑得太厲害而不得不短暫地休息時嘲笑Zach在聖誕假期時玩得太厲害了，所以沒有背台詞，而Zach看著Chris，才不會告訴他們聖誕假期時到底都發生了些什麼。

 

至少得等到晚餐所有人都到齊以後才講。

 

 

 

\-----A Merry Christmas 完-----

 

 

 

*好萊塢高速公路，Hollywood Freeway，加州省道170 (CA-170)的別稱。

 

*伯班克，Burbank，許多片廠的所在地。

 

*啟發自1999年的電影Notting Hill。以下為STB中的對話原文：  
Kirk: “Why the hell aren’t we moving?”  
Sulu: “I can’t engage the warp drive, sir!”  
Kirk: “Scotty, I need warp now!”  
Scott: “I cannae, sir! The nacelles, they’ve……they’ve gone!”  
Kirk: “Security, engage all emergency procedures. Active protocol 28 Code One Alpha Zero. All personnel to alert stations.”

 


End file.
